Ouranosaurus nigerienis
Isla Sorna Length: '''28 feet '''Height: '''10 feet '''Weight: 3 tons ---- Coloration: : Male: Mostly a mild gray with a reddish tint throughout the main body, with a black, military camouflage-like pattern on the upper portion of the body on the top of the head, neck; and back. The sail itself is a dull orange-red with black streaks. The hands and legs are black. : Female and juvenile (both sexes): Like the male, only with a yellow-orange sail. Diet: Variety of plant life. Ouranosaurus will go for the nutrient-rich foods during times of plenty and store excess fat in its sail, thus allowing it to survive better than other herbivorous species during hard times. Preferred Habitat: 'The Game Trail and Jungles, however ''Ouranosaurus is comfortable almost anywhere. Although it originates from a mostly a tropical environment, the use of its dorsal sail means that it can stay warm even in chilly weather; as well as cool down during heatwaves. 'Social Structure: '''One of very few hadrosaur-relatives that are somewhat solitary, these animals; either due to low population density or natural behaviors; rarely form large herds. Typically they are either found alone, in small feeding groups, or intermingling with herds of other hadrosaurs. ---- A distant relative of ''Muttaburrasaurus and Iguanodon, this animal shares a similar body plan and function to the two latter species. It typically walks and grazes in a quadraped stance, but it will rear up onto its powerful hind legs to reach higher food sources; look around; or to kickstart running with a quick burst of speed. The most unique trait of Ouranosaurus is the elongated dorsal vertebrate on its shoulders and back. This sail, similar to the sail of Spinosaurus and the dorsal ridge of Acrocanthosaurus; has multiple functions. On the portion of the sail nearest the shoulders, the bottom half of the protrusion functions as an anchor for elongated muscles connected to the shoulder and upper arm. While not reaching to the top of the sail, the extra foot of muscle attachment allows extra leverage and power to the forelimbs, making up for ''Ouranosaurus otherwise lean build to deliver a powerful strike at predators with the spikes on its thumbs. The rest of the sail’s main function is food storage. If an Ouranosaurus continues to eat nutrient-rich food, the excess fat is stored away in the sail. While not reaching the thickness of a camel’s hump or buffalo’s back, the loose skin does allow the sail to bulge a bit to store away several weeks worth of energy should the Ouranosaurus need it. This means that even in times of plenty, this species eats much less plant matter than its relatives; often going for the nutrient-rich foliage such as fruits, new leaves; and palm hearts. Thick blood pathways mean the breaking down and distributing of energy from the sail’s fat cells is much easier and quicker. This however means this species is a favored target for carnivores, as the sail makes for a highly nutritious meal. Lastly, the excess blood in the sail allows for limited thermoregulation. By facing into the sun or winds, an Ouranosaurus can keep itself cooler or warmer depending on what the circumstances call for. This, along with its ability to store fat in its sail to use during lean times, mean that Ouranosaurus is a hardy species that can survive during long periods of drought. In addition, the large amount of blood in its sail also means the animal can flush its sail bright red to intimidate rivals or predators. Like Muttaburasaurus and Iguanodon, this species is armed with a weapon in the form of a thumb spike. This spike is smaller than those of its relatives, making for a poorer stabbing weapon. However, Ouranosaurus has the added benefit of the claw’s keratin sheath being made of two plates of keratin rubbing against each other; giving the weapon jagged edge that is self-sharpening. While incapable of cleaving anything in half, the smaller thumb spikes are still an effective slashing tool.